ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiva's Nightmare (Prologue)
Continuing where "The Race of Survival" has left off, the episode opens up in a very dark setting. Kiva was floating around in a empty space and she tries to call out. Kiva: Hello? Anyone here?? - No response. Out of nowhere, many voices are talking all at once. Kiva tries to keep her mind in one piece. Then the voices stopped and a black-hooded stranger prepares to fire from his two fingers. Kiva quickly spotted him and tried to guess who he is. Kiva: Demyx? ???: Wrong. - The stranger fired and Kiva woke up from a terrible nightmare. Kiva: Yikes!! - By surprise, Kiva accidentally hits the floor. Kiva: Oof... - Meanwhile, Terra tries to create some lucky charms - the same way Aqua showed him and Ventus. Then, Kiva knocks on Terra's door and enters the room. Kiva: Hey, Terra.. Terra: Kiva? Why woke up so late? Kiva: It's that nightmare.. A black-hooded stranger attack me. Terra: Hey, it's just a dream. It happens to all of us when we are afraid. Kiva: Gosh... So, what are you making? Terra: Oh.. Just good luck charms for the entire team. With enough magic I placed into them, they should be strong enough to defend against evil magic. I haven't tested them yet, though... Kiva: I understand. - For safety reasons, they headed to the bridge and planned to give Ratchet a good luck charm, but he's setting a course to a new city on Earth. Kiva: Hi, Ratchet. Ratchet: Hey, guys. Angela told me that a new town is already corrupted. So, we're heading to Dimmsdale next - Timmy Turner's hometown. Kiva: Sweet! Terra: It's been a while since we see him. Plus, it's a good opportunity to look around his town. - Kiva suddenly remember back at Beast's Castle, which the screen turns into a flashback, where they confronted Xaldin for the first time. ???: It's time you dealt with Belle. She's scheming to take everything you have. This castle, your precious rose. And then - your life. Trust no one. Feed your anger! Only anger will keep you strong. Beast: I've had enough of strength. There's only one thing I want-- ???: What? To love, and be loved in return? Who can ever love a beast? - The gang showed up just in time to see another member of Organization XIII. Ratchet: Another traitor? Hey, stop right there! Kiva: But, who is that? Angela: No idea. But we are gonna find out! ???: See? She has accomplies. - The stranger locked the gang and disappeared, leaving them with the Beast. Another flashback flashed through her mind as they just defeated a Heartless. Sasha: Nice! We did it! Kiva: Totally! ???: So you think.. - The Beast goes after the person first, who is revealed as Xaldin a bit earlier. Beast: Xaldin! Xaldin: Farewell. - Xaldin disappeared into the darkness and escaped. The screen returns to present day, where Ratchet has located the teleport point inside Dimmesdale and Kiva believes that Xaldin is their next enemy to fight, since his escape years ago. Kiva: Xaldin must be waiting for us. Angela: You're right, Kiva. Thanks to the Organization chart we stole back in Agrabah, we already know how strong those guys really are. Xaldin is next to go. Kiva: Totally. Ratchet: Besides him, we have no idea who or what will we up against. Stay sharp. - Ratchet and the gang finished a time jump and arrived at their next stop. Angela: Let's head for the teleportation pod right away. Ratchet: Yeah, I'll get everyone ready. - Ratchet ran out of the bridge to get everyone ready for the next mission as the intro starts. Category:Scenes